Melvin The Monster
by KuraiMokin
Summary: Bases arouned the Lady Gaga song Monster. Melvin is Yami Marik ,Mariku, you will find this is full of Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged referances .. sorry if you dont understand. PsycoShipping and AngstShipping contains blood and sex dont like dont read thank you


**Melvin The Monster** my Lady Gaga PshycoShipping & AngstShipping fan fiction ^^

The room was being lit up with flashed of colour as the unmistakeable sound of Gaga echoed around. Three young men were stood by the bar together.

"Pahaha! You two look ridiculous!" The tanned blonde hollered poking fun at his two near identical friends. "You look like that guy, what's his name? Dartz!"

"Oh bugger off Marik! It's not funny, it just so happens to be one of the downfalls of having long white hair, it changes colour with the lights." The slightly taller of the pair said. "Isn't that right Ryou?"

The smaller boy looked up and nodded. He was not one to go to places like this however the others agreed it would be good for him. They also agreed they needed to teach the boy how to flirt and interact with people he liked, Bakura wanted to teach his twin by example however Marik wanted to through him straight in to the deep end.

"So Ryou, seen anyone you like?" Marik asked planning one forcing him to go talk to them.

Shaking his head Ryou replied quietly "No to be honest I'm not interested in anyone here."

"Oh really Ryou?" asked Bakura. "Because I am, I've never seen one like that before" Bakura's eyes were fixed on a tall dark stranger. "What? Don't look at me like that."

"You amaze me Bakura." remarked Marik. Deep down he knew he was just the tiniest bit jealous of the stranger. Bakura had taken a bite out Marik's heart.

"I do say though look at him, look at me, that boy is bad and honestly I'm sure we would fit together like a puzzle." Bakura mind had already gone to the gutters.

Suddenly Marik noticed who the stranger Bakura had his eyes one was. To Marik he was anything but a stranger. "He's a wolf is disguise, you don't need a guy like that."

"That may be true Marik but I can't stop staring in those evil eyes of his." It was too late Bakura was hooked. "Wait a minute have you seen him 'round before? It's starting to bloody sound that way."

Marik mumbling slightly said, "I might have gone home with him before I don't really remember but something is telling me I've seen him before."

"Wait you went home, "_home"_, with him?" outburst Ryou. "You mean you think you…"

"Yes Ryou! Can you please not shout it out thank you?" Marik declared putting his hand over the small British boy's mouth.

Bakura was not paying the slightest attention to his two friends. "That boy is a monster." At that point Bakura's love interest grinned and began to walk over with his eyes fixed on Bakura. "He's swallowed my heart." He had given up on making sense.

The lights illuminated the strangers face and Marik's heart sank. "I knew it was him. Come on Ryou lets go I can't stand to be near him." He said quietly dragging Ryou away.

"Wait what? Where in the name of buggery are you taking me Marik!" Ryou said trying to struggle out of Marik's grip.

Licking his lips, "Hey there, you look good enough to eat. My have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Melvin said with smirked as he put his arm over Bakura's shoulders.

Winking Bakura replied. "Boy get your paws right off of me the name's Bakura and yours stranger?" Bakura was a master at flirting and he knew it.

"Bakura? It suites you. I have a few names but please call me Melvin." Flirting also seemed to be Melvin's forte.

"My friend said that they might have seen you 'round before. Wait come to think of it were the bloody hell have them two ran off two!" pealing his eyes away from the man. "They ditched me the tossers!"

Melvin could not help but laugh a Bakura's overly British outburst. "That was cute." He reached out and pulled Bakura in to a passionate kiss.

Heart pounding Bakura's mind had gone back to the gutter, _he's ate my heart and no doubt a monster in bed._

After sitting at a table in the corner "Marik why the bloody hell did you drag me off like that!" Ryou demanded.

Marik looked scared. "He is exactly who I thought he was… he… he." Shaking Marik struggled with his words.

Ryou instantly moved round the table closer to Marik. "What happened?" He asked concerned grabbing hold of Marik's hand in an attempt to comfort him.

Marik looked in to Ryou big brown eyes and felt safe they were a far cry from Melvin's ominous dark purple ones. "He's called Melvin he was my lover back in high school."

"Your lover? So you weren't kidding when you said you when _"home" _with him. But why are you so sacred?" Ryou asked even more interested than he was before.

Marik gripped tight on to Ryou's hand. "He's a psychopath! I lost count how many times he hurt me. He'd cut my face just to see me cry." He had tears in his eyes.

"That tosser!" Ryou became enraged at the thought of anyone hurting Marik. "If I was Bakura I'd kill the bastard!"

Then a switch flicked in both of their heads. "Bakura!" both shouted as they stood up suddenly.

"Let's go find him before he gets too involved!" Ryou said pulling Marik along still holding his hand. But they were to late they wasn't at the bar were they had left them. "Bakura you haven't gone home with him you pervy bastard!" Ryou could not take the thought of that guy hurting any more of his friends.

"Ryou it's okay." Marik said squeezing the small British boy's hand. "Bakura is smart he will be able to tell if Melvin is planning anything, we should just head home. Oh and Ry' please can you stay at mine because first of all we don't know if Bakura is at your house or Melvin's and secondly id really rather not be allow tonight." Marik began shaking again.

Ryou hugging Marik comfortingly, "Sure I'll stay with you."

He loud clattering and the warm smell were all too familiar to Bakura as the only way to get back to his flat was on the subway. At this time of night the carriages were pretty empty, one or two people in each one. The two boys sat down together, they didn't speak much they were having more fun trying to guess what the other was thinking.

Melvin had once again put his toned bronze arm around Bakura's shoulders, watching his new pet's expressions in the reflection in the window opposite. Then suddenly he pulled round Bakura's face to face him an evil smile came to his face before liking his lips and hungrily kissing Bakura.

Bakura taken back by the sudden French kiss tried to move back slightly however the moment he tried Melvin moved his hand up the back of Bakura's shirt causing him to jerk forward again. The feeling of their hot wet tongues dancing made Bakura moan in to Melvin's mouth. Which triggered Melvin to pull his toy closer and let out a dark chuckle.

It was only a shot train ride to Bakura's flat. As he tuned to key in the lock I could feel the strong muscular arms of his monster snake around his waist.

"Melvin…" Bakura whispered, running his hand softly down one of the intruding limbs. "at least wait till we get to my 'kay?" His flirtatious voice only made the beast want him more.

Stepping out a black cab Marik and Bakura thanked the driver and walked to maricks door. After the car journey the tanned blonde had calmed down somewhat, which the small Brit was pleased about.

The two boys walked in and Ryou sat himself comfortably on to the sofa.

"I'm gonna make drinks, I take it you want tea?" Marik asked with a kind smile.

"Oh, please tea would be smashing!" Ryou smiled back.

Marik nodded and headed for the kitchen. Ryou found himself wondering about Bakura, was he okay?

With all his strength Melvin pined his pray to the bed room wall, claws drawing blood, making the whitette at his mercy groan in pure ecstasy. Tongues intertwined, each other's sharp teeth slashing at the others lips, the fresh tasted of blood.

Breaking from their violent kiss the predator pulled his pets hand to his mouth and seductively licked the wounds caused by his claws. With a growl he launched Bakura on to the bed and had him pined once again. Melvin ginned showing his fangs before using them to rip off Bakura's shirt as he also un-bucked his new toys belt and removing his trousers with his hands.

"Here's your tea. Hope I did it right I don't make tea that often." Marik laughed, placing the mug on the coffee table in front of Ryou and sitting next to him.

Ryou sipped at his tea be for nodding at Marik reassuringly. "It's just right thanks."

"What should we put on TV?" the blonde asked searching the room for a remote, just to notice it was right next to him.

"I have no idea, let's look at the movies." The British boy replied taking another sip if the tea.

"M-Melvinn!…." Bakura cried out as him monsters large hardened member entered him as he clawed at his hips.

The sheets around them soaking up the blood from the cuts and bites on both of them, the pain only heightened their pleasure. The smell and taste of the blood made everything more erotic.

"you really are as much of a monster in bed as I was expect…" Bakura was cut off by Melvin's kiss as he growled hungrily in to his pet's mouth. _He's ate my heart…this boy is a monster… he ate my heart._

Cuddled up on the sofa watching some sort of romantic comedy, the room only lit by the TV light and their empty mugs sat on the table in front of them. Perfect. Until Ryou shivered making him accidentally letting go of Marik's hand.

"What's wrong?" The Egyptian asked.

"I just had a thought… what if Bakura is in to the whole sadist and masochist thing?" the boy shivered again.

"Umm… let's try not to think about it…" Marik grabbed Ryou's hand again and they both turned back to the TV.

THE END ..


End file.
